


Evading the Beak of Fate, Falling into the Arms of True Love

by TriciaLG



Series: Geese Wrecking Havoc [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate Goose of Enforcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriciaLG/pseuds/TriciaLG
Summary: I saw a Tumblr post about an AO3 tag " Soulmate goose of  Enforcement" and didn't believe it was a real thing, which somehow ended with me writing about it?Soulmate AU where soulmates are brought together by a goose, the hard part is not being mauled by the goose.A man is seen outside the Institute following a goose, who is desperately trying to get through the wards.





	Evading the Beak of Fate, Falling into the Arms of True Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thattrainssailed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thattrainssailed/gifts), [ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/gifts).



> So this is all because of this tumblr post http://ao3tagoftheday.tumblr.com/post/175011437006/rodiniaorzetalthepenquin-ao3tagoftheday where I told thattrainssailed and ByTheAngell that I just wanted to read a fic about this, and somehow they convinced me to write it? There might be a second part involving Underhill and the other goose incident referenced, if there's any interest.

“Umm, Alec?” Jace said, peering around the door way into the training room. Alec was alone in the training room. He hit the punching bag in front of him again, two, three more times before coming to a stop, resting his head onto his forearm, onto the top of the bag. After a hard inhale he looked over at Jace.

“What, Jace?” he asked, clearly exhausted, and not just from the late hour.

“Well,” he started, “You know? You should probably just come see this for yourself.” Jace said. Alec could tell that whatever it was Jace had come to tell him, it bothered him. Alec walked over to the wall of the training room where he picked up the sweatshirt he had discarded earlier in his training session, before he had begun wailing on the punching bag. Back when he had actually been training, instead of simply imparting his frustration from the day onto the punching bag.

He followed Jace to the main ops center, where there was a crowd surrounding one of the large monitors. He couldn’t tell what the monitor was showing yet, through the crowd. Well, he says crowd, but it was only six or eight people, but owing to the late hour, it was almost the entire staff on at the moment. Izzy was closest to the monitor, and Alec easily pushed his way to stand next to her, the other shadowhunters moving easily for him. He might not officially be the head of the institute yet, but he had spent years learning from his mother while she lead. Everyone knew he was being groomed for the job, and as his mother spent more and more time in Idris, leaving him in charge for longer periods of time, command of the institute was slowly shifting from her hands to his.

When he could finally see the screen, the fuss began to make sense to Alec. Outside the institute was a goose.

Despite being a large city, with few places for goose to live, geese weren’t exactly a rare sight for New York. There were enough people in the city, there was always someone being lead, however eagerly or reluctantly, to their soulmate somewhere in the city. The surprising part about this goose however was the man with him. He was tall, dressed well from what Alec could tell. His eyes were lightly lined with kohl and his hair was immaculately styled, black with a blonde, or rather, Platinum, streak in the front. 

“What is going on here?” Alec asked, his voice taking on an exasperated tone as he noticed an alarm going off on another station, one which should have been manned at all times, but was currently vacant, as all of the shadowhunters in the room were right behind him.

“That, is Magnus Bane.” Izzy replied, “He followed the goose here.” 

“Yes, we all know how the geese work.” Alec replied, “What I don’t understand, is why this is so much more interesting than everyone’s jobs.” The shadowhunters around him all suddenly had much better places to look than at him. One of them, thankfully, found the alarm going off to be distracting enough and went to investigate. Underhill, Alec recognized. Alec liked Underhill nice enough, although he had to admit, if it weren’t for his soulmate, Sohl, following a very aggressive goose out of a portal from Idris and into the infirmary after Underhill had been injured on patrol, he probably would not have learned his name. But, he’d had to fill it in on countless incident reports after the goose had attacked some of the healers in its efforts to bring the two men together, so Alec was unlikely to forget it soon. 

“Umm, could you just let us in?” The man outside said, addressing the camera directly. Alec thought that was strange, the man seemed to know exactly where the cameras were outside, even though they were not visible, but still, this mystery man was addressing them directly. 

“Ow! Stop it you sad excuse for the evolutionary offspring of a dinosaur!” The man snapped at the goose, presumably after the goose had snapped at him. “The moment I meet my soulmate, I’m portalling you to a butcher, and they’re going to roast you and I’ll eat you for dinner, I’ll do it, I swear.” The man threatened as the goose continued to go after his fingers, and anything else with reach of its beak. He looked much less put together now, as he tried to evade the goose, his perfectly styled hair was beginning to fall out of place, and as he glared at the goose, Alec could see the makeup around his eyes was beginning to smudge.  
The man must be a warlock, Alec realized, as he threatened to portal the goose. Alec had heard of shadowhunters being soulmates with mundanes, and even some downworlders, but it was usually werewolves. Soulmates tended to be a weird thing to those with immortality, rarer, almost unheard of. 

“What should we do?” Izzy asked him, and Alec could see everyone was watching him again, waiting to see what his decision would be, heavy is the head that wears the crown, as Izzy would say.  
“I am not letting another goose into the institute.” Alec replied, “Not,” he sighed, “not after last time.” Underhill, who had apparently dealt with the alarm and was back watching the screen again blushed. He had been the last member of the institute to find, or rather, was found, by their soulmate, and was doubtlessly the object of the goose Alec was referring to, even though the accident he had been involved in on patrol had left him unconscious for a week and he had no memory of the entire debacle. 

“It won’t just go away Alec.” Izzy reminded him, her tone making it clear, she meant more than just the goose, his feelings, his sexuality, his embarrassing middle-school style crush on Jace, which Alec was beginning to realize had less to do about Jace, and more to do with the impossibility of being with Jace. Jace was a safe crush because he was his brother, his parabatai. He could never be expected to actually act on it because Jace would never be an option for him, so he was safe to crush on from a distance, to be used as an excuse to never take a chance on someone else.  
“The goose can stay out there all night for all I care! There will not be another goose in this institute while it is under my control!” Alec snapped.  
“Magnus Bane is the High Warlock of Brooklyn.” Izzy told him, “It’s probably not a great idea to just leave out there with a goose.”

As if he had heard them the man started speaking again.

“Look, I’m not thrilled with the idea of being the soulmate of a shadowhunter anymore than you!” The man shouted at the camera, “But please either let me in, or give me a sword so I can cut this goose’s head of, okay?”

“Fine.” Alec conceded, “I’ll go out there and talk to him, see if we can figure out a way to bring the two soulmates together without letting the goose into my institute.” Alec said, as he made his way from the ops room to the enterence of the institute. 

“Who do you think it is?” He heard Jace ask Izzy as he walked away. “His soulmate?”

“Ten bucks its Joanna.” Raj loudly remarked, referencing Joanna Penhallow, the third cousin of Aline, who was rumored to be very, confident, with her sexuality, or as Jace had put it to him when she had first been transferred to New York, ‘easy’. 

“Nah, look at him,” Jon 4, as Alec had begun numbering the Jons the year before, because it seemed like everyother white, first-born, male shadowhunter was named Johnathan, “He’s definitely gay, his soulmates a man.”

“It’s 2018, are you seriously judging a man’s sexuality based on how he dresses?” Underhill chastised Jon 4, Alec knew there was a reason he was taking a liking to Underhill, besides his work ethic, which was definitely better than most of the shadowhunters who worked under Alec.

“Not that there’s anything wng with being gay,” Jon 4 floundered, “I just think he is.”

“Still not okay.” Underhill muttered, but he ultimately backed down, he how to choose his battles, another trait Alec found admirable, and another trait he desperately wished his own parabatai had. 

He should have sent everybody back to work, Alec realized as he neared the doors, he was sure that now they’d just be watching this encounter play out on the screen, probably betting on who this Magnus Bane’s soulmate was. 

As he opened the door, Alec thought he might actually be a little jealous of that person, Magnus was a beautiful man, but he quickly pushed all thoughts of that out of his mind. Magnus was a powerful ally, he couldn’t go into such a tense situation with someone so influential whilst being distracted. 

“Finally” Magnus remarked as the door opened. “This goose is about to bite my fingers off.” He huffed.

“Look, I’m all for people finding their soulmates,” Alec began, “But I cannot let that goose into my institute, we’re still recovering from the last time a goose was there.”

“Your institute?” Magnus questioned, “Last I knew, the Institute was being run by the Lightwoods, and you’re not Maryse or Robert.”

“Alec.” Alec said, extending his hand in greeting, “Maryse and Robert are my parents. They’re in Idris right now, so I’m running the institute for the-OW!” He yelped as the goose nipped at his outstreached hand. He could practically hear everyone in the ops center laughing at that. 

“Alec, well it’s certainly nice to meet you.” Magnus said, his voice taking on a new tone, less annoyed, more, flirty? Alec didn’t know, it certainly sounded flirty to him, but he’d usually ask Izzy her opinion first. It didn’t even matter, Alec reminded himself, Magnus was here to find his soulmate, so it wasn’t like anything would come out of it, even if Magnus was flirting. 

“Look, maybe we could bring people out or something?” Alec offered, “ It’s not that I want to stand in the way of you finding your soulmate, I’m sure if you woud work with me, we could figure some way of- wait just a second.” Alec said, as his phone started to vibrate in his pocket, he pulled it out toanswer it “Izzy? What is it?”

“The goose is gone.” Izzy told him. That couldn’t be right, Alec looked around for the goose. “We watched it turn around and walk off, away from the institute.” Izzy told him. 

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Alec told her, “A goose won’t leave until it brings the two soulmates together, it hasn- oh.” Magnus smiled at him, it seemed like he had also realized what the gooses departure had meant. “Izzy, make everyone go back to work, tell them that if I check the security footage and see them standing around the screen they’ll be on ichor duty for the next year.” Alec snapped before hanging up his phone. “Sorry about that,” He told Magnus, “Umm…”

“Maybe we should talk?” Magnus suggested, “I know a good diner that’s open 24 hours, it’s only a couple of blocks from here.”  
“I didn’t grab my wallet before I came out here.” Alec realized

“Oh, don’t worry your pretty little head about it, It’s my treat.” Magnus told him, offering his hand, and this time, it wasn’t bitten by a goose before Alec could accept. 

“I think I’d like that.” Alec said, thankful he was facing away from the camera at this point because he was sure he was blushing.

“Great,” Magnus said as they set of, hand in hand.


End file.
